A Different Impossible Girl
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: You probably thought that when Charlie Bradbury died, it was over for her. But something different happens... Now Charlie finds herself in a different universe with confusing memories and a mad Doctor focused solely on her. Will Charlie have her magical quest after all? What could possibly go wong? [AU of DrWho Season 7 MeXCharlie & Supernatural WILL play a part later on]


Prologue

"Day 363. The terror continues. Also, finished another video game. Very nearly. Checked defences. They came again last night. It's still always at night. Maybe they're vampires", a young women with red hair narrates into a voice recorder.

"That sounds like a weird YA novel", the young women swings in a hammock and speaks into voice recorder.

"Oh, and it's my Mum's birthday. Happy birthday, Mum. I did make you a pie, but it was too beautiful to live", a loud banging from outside. She flinches.

"You will let us enter! We will enter! We are the Daleks, you will let us enter! Enter! ENTER! ENTER!"

The young woman turns up the music as it becomes the "Toreador Song". She then puts her hands over her ears.

The Doctor paces and the Daleks swivel their eyestalks to watch him.

"What's he doing?", Rory asks tentatively.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now. Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie!", Amy explains in almost mocking tone. Rory looks a little dismayed.

"We have arrived", Dalek Supreme said authoritatively.

"Arrived where?"

"Doctor…", Dalek Supreme called out.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now", the Dalek Women says.

The Doctor walks towards the Dalek Supreme but stops when he is even with the Dalek Women.

"Do you remember who you were, before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?", the Doctor whispers in a hushed voice.

"My memories are only re-activated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise", she explains unemotionally.

"You had a daughter", the Doctor sounded dismayed.

"I know. I've read my file", the Dalek Women motions with her hand for him to continue on to the Dalek Supreme. After a slight hesitation, the Doctor walks up the ramp to stand in front of the Dalek Supreme.

"Well?"

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?", the Dalek Supreme questioned.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane. The ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me…", the Doctor turns away.

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them"

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred", Dalek Supreme preached.

The Doctor turns back, "Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?", the Dalek Supreme sounded almost amused when he said this.

The Doctor bends over to be face-to-face, "I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?", he walks away.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you"

The Doctor stops at this comment. The floor underneath Amy and Rory opens to show a view of the planet below them. Rory and Amy peer at the planet from a distance. The Doctor joins them, followed by the Dalek Women.

"The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core", she explains.

"How many Daleks are in there?" the Doctor asks.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly"

"All still alive?", he asked again.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated - supervision is not required", the Dalek Women answered.

"Armed?", Amy asked after the Doctor.

"The Daleks are always armed"

"What colour?",Rory asked next, they all looked at him. "Sorry. There weren't any good questions left"

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum", the Dalek Women announced suddenly.

The "Habanera" from Carmen comes over the speakers. The Doctor acts like he is in there with the music.

"What is the noise? Explain! Explain!", Dalek Supreme yelled rather stupidly.

"It's me", the Doctor said bluntly.

"Sorry what?!", Rory said in disbelief.

"It's me. Playing the triangle. OK, I got buried in the mix. Carmen! Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this", the Doctor uses his sonic on the transmitter. "Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them? He asked the Daleks…", the Doctor gets off track.

"Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?"

"Hello?", the young women answered back.

"Come in, come in, come in, Carmen"

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?!", after the young women rushes over to the chair and keyboard.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status",

"Hello! Are you real? Are you actually, properly real?"

"Yep, confirmed, actually properly real", the Doctor smiles brightly while chuckling.

"Celeste Bradbury, Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status - crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on", Celeste glanced tiredly over her shoulder.

"A year? Are you OK? Are you...under attack?, he replied sounding worried."

"Some local life-forms, I've been keeping them out"

"Do you know what those life-forms are?"

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah"

"What have been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year?!"

"Playing video games and making pies"

"Video games and pies?! Against the Daleks? Where do you get the flour?"

"This conversation is irrelevant", said Dalek Supreme.

"No, it isn't!", he fiddles with controls. "No, hello... hello!"

The Doctor sighs and turns back to Dalek Supreme.

"Because a Starliner's crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out... a tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that"

In a area on the Asylum, a periscope pops out from the snow. It swivels before retracting. It then pops up a few feet away from its original location. It repeats the process again until we see what it has found: the Doctor lying on his back on the ground. He lifts his head and laughs. He then spots the periscope.

"Hey! Huh?, the Doctor exclaims in curiosity. "Habanera" from Carmen plays over the speakers.

Celeste says over speaker "Sorry, sorry! Pressed the wrong switch"

"Video Game girl?", the Doctor questions.

Celeste is sitting in her chair, keyboard on her lap. She watches the Doctor through the periscope.

"You could always call me Celeste, seeing how that's my name. You OK?", Celeste inquires.

"How are you doing that?", the Doctor taps glass. "This is Dalek technology"

"Well it's very easy to hack", Celeste says matter-of-factly.

The Doctor uses sonic, "No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"Ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?", Celeste says hopefully.

"Doctor!", Amy suddenly yelled from a distance.

the Doctor starts to lose connection, "Hey! Oi! Video Game girl! Come back!"

Celeste tries to regain the connection.

"'Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit'"

"Shut up!", the Doctor pushes off from the door.

"Ooh, Mr Grumpy! Bad combo! No sense of humour and that chin", the Doctor peers through a camera frowning.

"Is that her again - Video Game girl?", Amy inquires.

The Doctor turns to Amy, "Yeah. Shh". He then looks to Celeste.

"What is wrong with my chin?!", the Doctor glares at the camera.

"Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out. I'm scanning you. You're on another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on"

"How can you hack into everything? Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!"

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?", Celeste smirks coyly, leaning her head in a flirty way.

"Doctor. You call me the Doctor", the Doctor smirked in a similar way while Celeste laughed.

"I see what you did there. Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. See you later!"

"The Asylum has a force-field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this world and us with it. So, Celeste, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force-field?", the Doctor looks straight at the Celeste's camera when he said this.

Amy and Rory stare at him

"Pretty fast. But why would I?", Celeste says in a slightly suspicious voice.

"Because this is a teleport, am I right, Celeste?"

"Yeah. Internal use only", Celeste typed into her computer and confirmed it.

The Doctor snaps fingers, " I can boost the power, though, once the force-field is down, and we can use this to beam us right off this planet".

"But you said, when the force-field is down, the Daleks will blow us up", Rory looks to the Doctor in confusion.

"We have to be quick", he answered. Which really didn't help calm anyone's nerves.

"Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to?", Amy inquired.

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship", the Doctor was running around the teleport, switching things around.

"Where they exterminate us on the spot", Amy stated blandly.

"This is the kind of escape plan where you survive four seconds longer?", Rory spoke again with more worry in his voice.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do lots in four seconds. Celeste! How fast can you drop the force-field?" the Doctor looked to the camera again.

"I can do it from here. As soon as you come and get me", the Doctor stands.

"No, just drop the force-field and come to us"

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?", Celeste demanded.

"Why wouldn't I?", Celeste leans back casually.

"No idea, never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me"

The Doctor goes to the screen.

"This place is crawling with Daleks", the Doctor argues.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave"

Rory leans over the panel as the Doctor checks the map, "So? Are we going to go get her?", Rory asks quietly.

"I don't think that we have a choice"

In her quarters, Celeste sits back in her chair and smiles.

The Doctor continues down the corridor.

"Celeste? I think I'm close"

Celeste pops her head around a wall and heads back to her chair.

"You are. Less than 20 feet away. Which is the good news... "

"OK. And the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming…", the Doctor glanced around nervously.

"You're about to pass through intensive care"

The door in front of the Doctor slides open and he enters the room. The Daleks are in individual cells – more like stalls – where some are chained in place.

"And what's so special about this lot then?"

"Dunno. Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon. Kembel. Aridius. Vulcan. Exxilon. Ringing any bells?", Celeste shrugs.

"All of them"

"Yeah? How?", Celeste asks.

The Doctor walks forward until he is in front of a Dalek.

"These are the Daleks who survived me", the Daleks slowly become aware of his presence.

"Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doctor…", the Daleks groan, coming out of their sleep.

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything"

"Yeah, well - special visitor. OK, door, but it won't open. You can't be far away though…" the Doctor got to the door and tried to sonic it to no avail.

"Hang on, not quite sure – there's a release code, let me, let me just... Anything happening out there?", Celeste calls out.

"No"

"Hang on, I'm trying a thing"

The Doctor tries the door but nothing happens. He slowly turns around and sees the Daleks advancing on him from all sides. One even breaks its chains.

"Doc... tor... Doc... tor... Doc... tor…", the Daleks repeat.

"Celeste, get this door open! Celeste open this door!", the Doctor bangs on the door in fear.

"I can't!", Celeste runs around her room, pushing buttons.

"Celeste! PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!", the Doctor screams with terror.

In her quarters, Celeste looks at the screen in front of her and smiles. In Intensive Care, the Daleks are almost within reach of the Doctor as he presses himself against the door.

"CELESTE! CELESTE! PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN! HELP ME"

"Doc... tor... Doc... tor…", mere inches from the Doctor's face, the Daleks stop and move away, basically ignoring the Time Lord.

"Oh, that is cool. Tell me I'm cool, chin boy", Celeste laughs triumphantly.

"What did you do?"

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingie…"

"No, tell me what you did!", the Doctor yells out, still anxious from his near death experience.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web"

"The Path Web, yes", the Doctor acknowledges.

"I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor", Celeste grinned childishly.

"You made them forget me?"

"Good, eh? And here comes the door!"

The door behind the Doctor opens heads toward it.

"I've tried hacking the Path Web. Even I couldn't do it"

"Come and meet the girl who can", Celeste hurries around her room picking things up.

The Doctor stands in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. In her quarters, Celeste begins to straighten things for his visit. She looks up at her screen and sees him standing there.

"Hey! You're right outside, come on in", Celeste grins at her feed off the camera.

"Celeste... we have a problem…", the Doctor starts off slowly.

"No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out. Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars", Celeste made for the door.

"Does it look real to you?", she stops and looks at the feed in confusion.

"Does what look real?"

"Where you are right now", Celeste blinks and looks around.

The Doctor is standing in a white-honeycombed chamber.

"Does it seem real?"

"It IS real", Celeste frowns at the Doctor.

"It's a dream, Charlie. You dreamed it for yourself, because the truth was too terrible", Celeste stops and backs up to the wall.

"Where am I?", she looks so lost and looks around.

"Because you are a Dalek", the Doctor turns around in anger.

"I am not a Dalek! I am NOT a Dalek! I'm human", Celeste exclaims desperately.

"You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod - that was your ladder"

Celeste remembers climbing down the ladder and being found by the Daleks.

"Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?", past Celeste mumbles in confusion.

"I'm... human…", current Celeste whispers with shock.

"Not anymore. Because you're right, you're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion", the Doctor looks away again.

Celeste remembers.

"Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?"

"Celeste, I am so sorry. But you are a Dalek. The milk, Celeste. The flour and the eggs for the cakes, where, where did it all come from?"

Inside her hideaway, Celeste looks around the room.

"Eggs"

Celeste remembers being hooked up to wires during the conversion process.

"I'm... human... I am not a Dalek... I am human, I am not Dalek. I am human!", past Celeste screams in desperation.

"Eggs", current Celeste mutters softly.

"It wasn't real. It was never real", the Doctor sighs in defeat.

"Eggs... term... in... ate", the Dalek raises the equipped gun.

"Celeste?", the Doctor calls uncertainly.

"Eggs... term... in... ate. Exterminate! Exterminate!", the Dalek advances on the Doctor, breaking free of the chains, making him back away to the door.

"No, no, no, Celeste, Celeste listen...Celeste! You don't have to do this!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!", Celeste yells violently.

"Celeste! Celeste!"

The Doctor once again finds himself backed up against a door with a Dalek in front of him. Celeste stops, her cries of "Exterminate" trail off. Celeste is back against her door sobbing on the floor, hands over her head. She lifts her head.

"Why do they hate you ...so much? They hate you so much. Why?"

"I fought them. Many, many times", the Doctor calms down and answers sadly.

"They have grown stronger in fear of you"

"I know. I tried to stop"

"Then run", Celeste whispered.

"What did you say?", the Doctor looks at Dalek Celeste in shock.

"I've taken down the force-field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!", the door behind the Doctor opens.

"Celeste? Are you…", the Doctor trails off uncertainly.

"I am Celeste Bradbury. I fought the Daleks. And I AM... human. Remember me"

"Thank you!"

"Run!"

The Doctor runs off. Celeste sits in her chair and tucks up her legs.

"Run, you clever boy and remember…", Celeste trails off and smiles.

(AN-Didn't do much of this next episode because it would have taken too long and I'm excited to start getting away from the storyline.)

A familiar looking young woman gathers empty tankards from the tables and takes the tray outside. There is a toothy snowman in the yard between the inn and the wash house. A man walks past her.

"Did you make this snowman?

"No.

"Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere. The man turns and comes back to examine it.

"Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen"

"What, snow that can remember? That's silly", the women chuckled.

"What's wrong with silly?"

"Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?", she smirked.

"What's your name?"

"Charlie"

"Nice name. Charlie. You should definitely keep it. Goodbye!", he walks off. Charlie follows him around the corner.

"Oi! Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted"

"Those were the days", the strange man leaves. Charlie starts to return to the inn, "Well… I did say I wanted an adventure". Charlie then turns around and runs after his brougham carriage.

"How refreshing to see you taking an interest again. Was she nice?", Vastra smirks lightly.

"I just spoke to her", he said defiantly.

The carriage has a telephonic communications device fitted.

"And made your usual impact, no doubt"

"No, no impact at all. Those days are over"

"You can't help yourself. It's the same story every time. And it always begins with the same two words"

"She'll never be able to find me again. She doesn't even have the name. Doctor. What two words?", the Doctor scowls.

Charlie's head appears through the hatch in the roof.

"Doctor? Doctor who?", Charlie grins while the Doctor just stares in shock.

"They've taken samples from snowmen all over London. What do you suppose they're doing in there?

"This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?", the Doctor is kneeling on the ground and looks at Strax.

"A grenade", the Sontaran replies.

"A profit. That's Victorian values for you", he stands up.

"I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid", the Doctor looks at Strax weirdly.

"Why?"

"Couldn't we at least investigate?"

"It's none of our business"

"Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?"

"Permission granted", the Doctor responds, rolling his eyes.

"Sir, I am opposed to your current apathy"

"Let me out!", Charlie yells and hits the inside of the carriage.

"Thank you, Strax. And if ever I'm in need of advice from a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know", the Doctor says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"But if the snow is new and alien, shouldn't we be making some attempt to destroy it? Be reasonable", Strax stated, even though his statement didn't sound that reasonable either.

"Let me out!", Charlie yells again.

"It is not our problem. Over a thousand years of saving the universe, Strax, you know the one thing I learned? The universe doesn't care", he turns and walks to the carriage with Charlie in it.

"Hey, Doctor! Let me out! Are you listening to me?", Charlie tries again.

"Hey!", Charlie yells when the Doctor holds onto her when she's let out of the carriage.

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you", Charlie looks at Strax.

"What is that thing?"

"Silence, boy!"

"That's Strax. And as you can see, he's easily confused", the Doctor glares at the Sontaran.

"Silence, girl. Sorry, lad", Strax bows his head politely at Charlie.

"Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count", Charlie looks at the two in disbelief before smiling.

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing", Strax grumbles at the Doctor.

"Typical middle child of six million", the Doctor whispers to Charlie.

"Who are you?", Charlie asks laughing slightly.

"It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you and I ever met", the Doctor replies calmly.

"We'll need the worm", he continues looking at Strax.

"Sir", Strax bows and goes to retrieve the 'worm'.

"You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you lose the last hour of your memory"

"Sounds fun", Charlie says dryly.

Strax returns.

"Where is it?", the Doctor asks Strax expectantly.

"Where's what, sir?"

"I sent you to get the memory worm", the Doctor huffs slightly.

"Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!", Strax looks up and grins. The Doctor sighs in annoyance.

"You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?

"Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?", Strax leans in like it's a secret while the Doctor glares furiously at him.

A short time later, Strax is under the carriage.

"Well, can you see it?", the Doctor asks.

"I think I can hear it", Strax replies from under the carriage. Charlie laughs.

"Oi, don't try to run away. Stay where you are", the Doctor looks at her frowning.

"Why would I run? I know what's going to happen next and it's funny", the Doctor fully looks at her in confusion.

"What's funny?"

"Well, your little pal, for a start. He's an ugly little guy, isn't he?"

"Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once", the Doctor sighs.

"Then how come he's alive?", Charlie asks with a curious look on her face.

"Another friend of mine brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!", he banged the side of the carriage in annoyance.

"Neither am I", Charlie agreed.

"I can see it", Strax calls out.

"Ooo! Can you reach it? Have you got it?", the Doctor smiles.

"Got what, sir?", Strax questions after he obviously lost his memory again.

"Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?", the Doctor turns to see Charlie holding up the gauntlets.

"Sir, emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab", Strax yelled from under the carriage while Charlie grins and the Doctor groans.

The Tardis materialises.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only", Jenny shows the Doctor to Charlie.

"We saved the world, Charlie, you and me. We really, really did", he smiles at her.

"Are you going back to your cloud?", she opens her eyes slightly and grins her childish grin at him.

"No more cloud. Not now"

"Why not?"

"It rained", the Doctor mused.

"Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember", Charlie whispers before her eyes close.

The clock chimes midnight as Charlie dies.

Captain Latimer is with his children by the graveside.

"And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?", Vastra questions the Doctor.

"No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form"

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen", Jenny smiles weakly.

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness", Vastra wearing a similar smile.

"The Great Intelligence. Rings a bell. The Great Intelligence", the Doctor mutters to himself.

He walks forward to the grave as the family leave.

"Doctor?", Jenny asks in confusion.

The gravestone has already been carved and put in place.

 **Charlie**

 **Celeste**

 **Bradbury**

 **REMEMBER ME**

 **FOR WE SHALL MEET AGAIN**

 **BORN**

 **November 23 1866**

 **DIED**

 **December 24 1887**

"I never knew her name. Her full name", the Doctor muttered in shock.

"Celeste Bradbury. Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska", the memory came to the Doctor suddenly.

"Video Game girl. Celeste. It was her"

"Run, you clever boy", Celeste.

"Run, you clever boy", Charlie.

"And remember", they're the same.

" And remember", the exactly same girl.

"It was video game girl again. I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice"

"Doctor?", Jenny calls to him again.

"The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!", he yells in excitement.

"Doctor, please, what are you talking about?", Vastra and Jenny look at him.

"Something's going on. Something impossible, something. Right, you two stay here. Stay right here. Don't move an inch", the Doctor starts to run away.

"Are you coming back?", Vastra questions.

"Shouldn't think so!"

"But where are you going?", Vastra calls out in confusion.

"To find her. To find Charlie . Ha ha ha!", the Doctor yells before leaving two women's vision.

"But Charlie's dead. What's he talking about, finding her?", Jenny asks confused.

"I don't know, but perhaps the universe makes bargains after all", Vastra smiles in a hopeful way.

In the same graveyard, over a hundred years later and in a somewhat overgrown cementary, a young red-headed women walked in.

"Where are you going?", a random person walking by stopped and asked curiously.

"Secret", the redhead replied.

"In there? I hate that place! Don't you think it's creepy?", the stranger exclaimed in surprise.

"Nah. I'm not scared of ghosts", Charlie turned around and smiled in a secret way.

"Charlie Celeste Bradbury. Watch me run", was the last thing the Doctor said as he ran to his TARDIS.

Later on, during one of the rare times the Doctor had fallen asleep, a strange thing happened to him. He couldn't control his dreams. As an old Time Lord who had extensive knowledge about the mind, it was a simple matter to control dreams. But not this one.

The Doctor was in a field he vaguely recognised, and ten feet in front of him was Charlie. The Doctor tried to move or speak but couldn't. Then Charlie fell to the ground, but the Doctor couldn't move to save her. A male voice echoed through the field that sent chills up the Doctor's back.

 _ **The girl who should never have survived,**_

 _ **Taken to the darkest corners,**_

 _ **Where sorrow has arrived,**_

 _ **Forever the guilty, the warner's.**_

 _ **Fear will come,**_

 _ **Don't you dare fall astray,**_

 _ **Remember where you came from,**_

 _ **Battles will sway,**_

 _ **Only Death knows the sum,**_

 _ **For the Angels and Demons are coming to play.**_

The Doctor forgot about it a soon as he woke up. He shouldn't have, perhaps things could've been different.

AN-

I was working on other stories so I didn't notice the reviews until now and now I'm crying. Thank you all for being really nice.


End file.
